So Grateful She Gave Me You
by RocketRaccoon15
Summary: She's the only one who can make his pain fade away. (Starmora Week 2018 - Day 7: Free)


Everything _aches_. It's a close call for the guys. As usual, the mission goes south and they almost don't come out alive. Yet, here they are-covered in ash and soot, cuts and bruises, but _alive_.

As Peter limps up the ramp of the Benatar, he notices his baby girl on the floor, sitting against her mother and playing with a stack of blocks with Mantis. _God_ , how she's grown in almost a year. Time flies by when you're constantly busy with missions and family.

The eleven month old is clad in a light denim, ruffled dress that's slightly too big for her. The red and black polka-dot straps that cover most of her shoulder, are loosely falling off as she teethes on one of the plastic blocks. Her ebony hair, now developing a soft, red ombre towards the ends, is in ringlets that barely fall past her ears. The brown of her doe eyes become more apparent as she realizes the man coming up the ramp is her father.

"DADA!" Jovi squeals as she drops the purple block, arms and legs flailing in every direction.

It isn't until she hears her child's excited cry, that Gamora removes her lips from the toddler's forehead and realizes the men have returned. She stands up with Jovi, maneuvering her to her hip as she approaches Peter.

Despite the excruciating pain flaring throughout his body, Peter can't help but smile at his baby girl's gummy smile, showing off the few teeth that have grown in. "Hey, Peanut." He coos, giving the small child a quick peck on her temple. "Hey, Momma." This time, it's Gamora he pecks quickly on her lips.

"What happened?" Gamora questions in concern, noticing the few burns and cuts he gathered on his face. She takes a hand off of Jovi, balancing her with one arm, as she brushes a few wet, stray hairs out of the man's face.

Peter shrugs, giving his wife a lopsided smile. "Same old, same old."

"Same old, same old?" Rocket repeats as he makes his way up the ramp, with a snort. "More like your husband almost got himself killed again." As he passes Gamora, he pats her leg and makes his way to his bunk. Drax and Groot follow in the same direction, Drax nodding in agreement.

A nervous chuckle escapes Peter's mouth as he rubs a hand behind his neck, flinching and regretting the move. Gamora lets out an exasperated sigh as she shakes her head. "Peter-"

"I know, I know. You told me to be more careful."

Another exasperated sigh exits Gamora as she gently lowers Jovi to the ground beside Mantis. "Let's just get you cleaned up."

Jovi looks up at Peter in confusion. "Dada?" With every bit of strength in her body, the toddler pulls herself to her feet using Mantis' leg as support. "Dadaaaa..." One of her arms unravel from the bug lady to reach out to her father.

"Peter! Gamora!" Mantis calls out, trying to get the parents' attention.

The couple turns around to see Jovi holding onto Mantis' finger as she stumbles her way to her father. One foot in front of the other, slowly, but surely, she takes uncertain steps, focusing more so on her injured father, than what she's doing.

"Rocket! Drax! Groot! Get in here!" Gamora shouts to the back of the ship as the three guys stumble in behind her.

"Dada!" Jovi squeals again, reaching out both of her arms towards her father with her signature gummy grin.

Peter kneels to the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain from his legs, and holds out his arms to her. "Come on, Baby Girl, you can do it."

"Dada!" The toddler picks up speed, stumbling to the side. Mantis instinctively dives behind her, prepared to catch her if she were to fall. However, the child regains her balance and continues to walk towards her father with a face full of determination.

"Come on, Star-Princess!" Just a few more steps. She makes it, collapsing into her father's arms. "GOOD JOB, JOVI!" Peter exclaims, springing up from his knees and holding her towards the sky. The pain he feels is worth it. He's too happy to let the pain prevent him from showing how proud he is of his baby girl. He hands her to Gamora with a large beam across his face as she devours the child in kisses. The man never knew how much a child would brighten his day and make his pain fade away.


End file.
